Haunted
by tioto
Summary: if you can guess the male yu-gi-oh charecther in this i'll let u choose the next story you want me to do. send in your guess with your review and what you want me to do.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own yu-gi-oh or haunted.  
  
A young women had just once left her once happy world behind.She was plegied with the memories of her once happy past.They came at the most unexpected times. Like the worst one of all.  
  
Long lost words whisper slowly to me Still can't find what keeps me here When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
  
She had been walking. Her long blonde hair blew in her face. She glared at it annoyed. Cold heartless blue eyes that held so much pain watched her every movment. He had been watching her. He had been wanting her. Tonight he was going to make his move.  
  
Watching me,Wanting me I can feel you pull me down fearing you,loving you I won't let you pull me down  
  
His eyes followed her movment. He smelt someone following his property. He growled in anger. He lept from the tree and quickly killed the offender. Then he looked coldly at her. His eyes challanging her to run!  
  
Hunting you I can smell you- alive Your heart punding in my head  
  
His eyes told her everything. She knew he wanted her to run. She didn't want to but her body moved on its own accored.She started to run. He smirked the chase was on.  
  
She was frightened. She could tell he was loving every minute of this chase. She felt cold. Like she would never be happy again. Fog suronded her.  
  
"No!" she cried out in fear  
  
The fo just kept getting thicker. Then she was tackled from behind. Then she looked up into his cold heartless eyes. His eyes just sucked her in. She didn't move and didn't notice that he had a knife. He lowered his head and kissed her. His kiss was fiearce. It hurt yet she didn't want it to stop. Then he was gone and something was flowing from her stomach.  
  
Watching me, Wanting me I can't feel you pulling me down Saving me,Raping me Watching me.  
  
She lifted her hand and saw it covered ing blood.Her eyes widened as she fainted from blood loss. She woke up and was total darkness. In a bed alone, she was left to wonder what the future would bring!  
  
So how you like it??? Please read an review. 


	2. what is going on

I don't own yu-gi-oh or tourniquet this is the second chapter of haunted  
  
The girl looked around at her suroundings. The bed which she was on was made of black satin. Her head and heart throbed with pain. Then the door opened sheading a small beam of moonlight on her captors face. Brown hair and blue eyes seamed to glow. She gasped.  
  
I tried to kill the pain but only brought more I lay dying and i'm pouring crismson regret and betrayal I'm dying, praying,bleeding, and screaming am I too lost to be saved am I too lost  
  
"Who are you?" she gasped in surprise.  
  
"My identity is of no importance to you onna." he said calmly.  
  
She glared at him. He slowly walked over to her.  
  
My god tourniquet Return to me salvation My god tourniquet Return to me salvation  
  
He sat on the edge of the bed. His hand trailed up her neck and to her cheek. He slowly lowered his face towards hers and he kissed her gently while her strocked her cheek. She closed her eyes in pleasure. Then he pulled away and left her wanting more. He walked away. She was breathing hard. She was flushed in the face.  
  
Seto Kaiba walked away from her and into the living room. He was a vampire. He knew he shouldn't fall in love. Much less with a human. He knew it was a discrase but he couldn't help it.  
  
Do you remember me lost for so long Will you be on the otherside or will you foget me I'm dying,praying,bleeding,and screaming am I too lost to be saved am I too lost  
  
The girl was named Ichi. Her normally happy crystal blue eyes where full of terror and dispear. She waited in the dark for him to come back.  
  
My god my touriquet Return to me salvation My god my tourniquet Return to me salvation  
  
She sat on the edge of the bed and uneasily stood on her feet. She wavered alittle bit. Then her vision became blurry. She fell to the floor. Before she hit warm arms caught her. She looked up into the face of her captor. He looked down at her and said  
  
"Be more carfull next time Ichi!"  
  
she said surprised  
  
"How'd you know my name?"  
  
he smirked and said in a teasing way  
  
" I know alot about you."  
  
Then he looked her over and said  
  
"On the bed in the other room is a dress for you go change."  
  
Then he walked off. She was left alone. Ichi felt a sence of terror and impending doom.  
  
My wounds cry for the grave My soul cries for deliverance Will I be denied christ tourniquet My suicide  
  
Ichi walked into the other room which was if possiable even darker than the first. On the bed which was the only thing in the room was a dark blue dress that was low cut and the sleeves went over her hand and it had silver embrodery(spell). As she slipt it on she was left to wonder what kind of adventure she was in for.  
  
me: thats the end of this. seto:that was horrible me:prove it and where were you last time?! seto:ummmmm getting you a birthday presant. me:really oh thanks seto.(I hug him) I also wrote this when I was in saturday school for throwing a rubber glove filled with water at annette and it got her wet. read an review. Thank you for all your kind reviews. 


End file.
